Sex recognition
In order to mate animals need a system of sex recognition in order to identify partners of the opposite sex. Sex recognition in humans In humans the appearance of the secondary sex characteristic underpin the visual differences between the sexes as they approach reproductive capacity. Developmental aspects CHildren learn to recognise sexual differences as part of socialization. Sex recognition in animals See also *Animal colouration *Animal Courtship Behavior *Animal sex differences *Animal Vocalizations *Evolution of sexual reproduction *Human sex differences *Pheromones *Species Recognition *Recognition (Learning) References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Hay, D. C. (2001). Repetition priming of face gender judgments: An instance based explanation. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. Papers *Google Scholar *Al-Qutob, R., Mawajdeh, S., Allosh, R., Mehayer, H., & Majali, S. (2004). The effect of prenatal knowledge of fetal sex on birth weight: A study from Jordan: Health Care for Women International Vol 25(3) Mar 2004, 281-291. *Bauer, P. J., Liebl, M., & Stennes, L. (1998). PRETTY is to DRESS as BRAVE is to SUITCOAT: Gender-based property-to-property inferences by 4-1/2-year-old children: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 44(3) Jul 1998, 355-377. *Baum, B. (2004). Feminist Politics of Recognition: Signs Vol 29(4) Sum 2004, 1073-1102. *Bediou, B., Krolak-Salmon, P., Saoud, M., Henaff, M.-A., Burt, M., Dalery, J., et al. (2005). Facial Expression and Sex Recognition in Schizophrenia and Depression: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 50(9) Aug 2005, 525-533. *Campbell, R., Wallace, S., & Benson, P. J. (1996). Real men don't look down: Direction of gaze affects sex decisions on faces: Visual Cognition Vol 3(4) Dec 1996, 393-412. *Cassidy, K. W., Kelly, M. H., & Sharoni, L. a. J. (1999). Inferring gender from name phonology: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 128(3) Sep 1999, 362-381. *Cushing, B. S., & Reese, E. (1998). Hawk-like aggression in the Hawaiian red lobster, Enoplometopus occidentalis: Behaviour Vol 135(7) Oct 1998, 863-877. *Davis, J. W., & Gao, H. (2004). An expressive three-mode principal components model for gender recognition: Journal of Vision Vol 4(5) May 2004, 362-377. *Duchateau, M. J., Velthuis, H. H. W., & Boomsma, J. J. (2004). Sex ratio variation in the bumblebee Bombus terrestris: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(1) Jan 2004, 71-82. *Eddington, D. (2002). Spanish gender assignment in an analogical framework: Journal of Quantitative Linguistics Vol 9(1) Apr 2002, 49-75. *Ganel, T., & Goshen-Gottstein, Y. (2002). Perceptual integrality of sex and identity of faces: Further evidence for the single-route hypothesis: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 28(4) Aug 2002, 854-867. *Ginzel, M. D., & Hanks, L. M. (2003). Contact Pheromones as Mate Recognition Cues of Four Species of Longhorned Beetles (Coleoptera: Cerambycidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 16(2) Mar 2003, 181-187. *Goshen-Gottstein, Y., & Ganel, T. (2000). Repetition priming for familiar and unfamiliar faces in a sex-judgment task: Evidence for a common route for the processing of sex and identity: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 26(5) Sep 2000, 1198-1214. *Hay, D. C. (1999). Repetition priming of face gender judgments: An instance based explanation: Current Psychology Vol 18(1) Spr 1999, 140-149. *Hill, H., & Johnston, A. (2001). Categorizing sex and identity from the biological motion of faces: Current Biology Vol 11(11) Jun 2001, 880-885. *Hirashima, S. (1999). Recognition of the gender of point-light walkers moving in different directions: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 70(2) Jun 1999, 149-153. *Hoikkala, A., Crossley, S., & Castillo-Melendez, C. (2000). Copulatory courtship in Drosophila birchii and D. serrata, species recognition and sexual selection: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 13(3) May 2000, 361-373. *Hunt, S., Cuthill, I. C., Bennett, A. T. D., & Griffiths, R. (1999). Preferences for ultraviolet partners in the blue tit: Animal Behaviour Vol 58(4) Oct 1999, 809-815. *Kalinova, B., Hoskovec, M., Liblikas, I., Unelius, C. R., & Hansson, B. S. (2001). Detection of sex pheromone components in Manduca sexta (L.): Chemical Senses Vol 26(9) Nov 2001, 1175-1186. *Kazial, K. A., & Masters, W. M. (2004). Female big brown bats, Eptesicus fuscus, recognize sex from a caller's echolocation signals: Animal Behaviour Vol 67(5) May 2004, 855-863. *Knight, M. E., & Turner, G. F. (1999). Reproductive isolation among closely related lake Malawi cichlids: Can males recognize conspecific females by visual cues? : Animal Behaviour Vol 58(4) Oct 1999, 761-768. *Koba, R., & Izumi, A. (2006). Sex categorization of conspecific pictures in Japanese monkeys (Macaca fuscata): Animal Cognition Vol 9(3) Jul 2006, 183-191. *Le Gal, P. M., & Bruce, V. (2002). Evaluating the independence of sex and expression in judgments of faces: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 64(2) Feb 2002, 230-243. *Levens, N., & Akins, C. K. (1999). Species-specific female cues control conditioned sexual approach of male Japanese quail (Coturnix japonica): Psychological Record Vol 49(4) Fal 1999, 579-588. *Lewin, C., & Herlitz, A. (2002). Sex differences in face recognition--women's faces make the difference: Brain and Cognition Vol 50(1) Oct 2002, 121-128. *Liao, L.-M., & Boyle, M. (2004). Surgical feminizing: The right approach? : The Psychologist Vol 17(8) Aug 2004, 459-462. *Lopes, O., Marques, P. C., & Araujo, J. (2005). The Role of Antennae in Mate Recognition in Phoracantha semipunctata (Coleoptera: Cerambycidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 18(2) Mar 2005, 243-257. *Lopez, P., & Martin, J. (2001). Pheromonal recognition of females takes precedence over the chromatic cue in male Iberian wall lizards Podarcis hispanica: Ethology Vol 107(10) Oct 2001, 901-912. *Marco, A., Kiesecker, J. M., Chivers, D. P., & Blaustein, A. R. (1998). Sex recognition and mate choice by male western toads, Bufo boreas: Animal Behaviour Vol 55(6) Jun 1998, 1631-1635. *McNeill, A., Burton, A. M., & Ellis, A. W. (2003). When sex isn't special: Priming onto a sex decision: Visual Cognition Vol 10(6) Aug 2003, 641-650. *Miller, M. N., & Fincke, O. M. (1999). Cues for mate recognition and the effect of prior experience on mate recognition in Enallagma damselflies: Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 12(6) Nov 1999, 801-814. *Muehter, V. R., Greene, E., & Ratcliffe, L. (1997). Delayed plumage maturation in lazuli buntings: Tests of the female mimicry and status signalling hypotheses: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 41(4) Oct 1997, 281-290. *Nakata, K. (1998). Absence of sex-differential brood raising by workers in Diacamma sp. from Japan: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 43(4-5) Oct 1998, 223-227. *O'Connor, B. J. V., & Walsh-Bowers, R. (1998). A preliminary examination of the effects of gender-biased language on children's imagery: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 44(1) Spr 1998, 103-105. *Oetting, S., & Bischof, H.-J. (1996). Sexual imprinting in female zebra finches: Changes in preferences as an effect of adult experience: Behaviour Vol 133(5-6) May 1996, 387-397. *O'Toole, A. J., Defenbacher, K. A., Valentin, D., McKee, K., Huff, D., & Abdi, H. (1998). The perception of face gender: The role of stimulus structure in recognition and classification: Memory & Cognition Vol 26(1) Jan 1998, 146-160. *O'Toole, A. J., Deffenbacher, K. A., Valentin, D., McKee, K., Huff, D., & Abdi, H. (1998). The perception of face gender: The role of stimulus structure in recognition and classification: Memory & Cognition Vol 26(1) Jan 1998, 146-160. *O'Toole, A. J., Peterson, J., & Deffenbacher, K. A. (1996). An 'other-race effect' for categorizing faces by sex: Perception Vol 25(6) 1996, 669-676. *Page, R. B., & Jaeger, R. G. (2004). Multimodal signals, imperfect information, and identification of sex in red-backed salamanders ( Plethodon cinereus): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 56(2) Jun 2004, 132-139. *Plath, M., & Tobler, M. (2007). Sex recognition in surface- and cave-dwelling Atlantic molly females (Poecilia mexicana, Poeciliidae, Teleostei): Influence of visual and non-visual cues: Acta Ethologica Vol 10(2) Nov 2007, 81-88. *Plath, M., Wiedemann, K., Parzefall, J., & Schlupp, I. (2003). Sex recognition in surface and cave dwelling male Atlantic mollies Poecillia mexicana (Poecilliidae, Teleostei): Behaviour Vol 140(6) Jun 2003, 765-781. *Pollick, F. E., Kay, J. W., Heim, K., & Stringer, R. (2005). Gender Recognition From Point-Light Walkers: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 31(6) Dec 2005, 1247-1265. *Poulin-Dubois, D., Serbin, L. A., & Derbyshire, A. (1998). Toddlers' intermodal and verbal knowledge about gender: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 44(3) Jul 1998, 338-354. *Quinn, P. C., Palmer, V., & Slater, A. M. (1999). Identification of gender in domestic-cat faces with and without training: Perceptual learning of a natural categorization task: Perception Vol 28(6) 1999, 749-763. *Rasmussen, M. L. (2006). Play School melancholia, and the politics of recognition: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 27(4) Sep 2006, 473-487. *Riters, L. V., & Balthazart, J. (1998). Behavioral evidence for individual recognition in Japanese quail: Behaviour Vol 135(5) Jul 1998, 551-578. *Sadovsky, A. L. (2002). Three- to six-year old children's comprehension of gender scripts and generic scripts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Saino, N., Galeotti, P., Sacchi, R., Boncoraglio, G., Martinelli, R., & Moller, A. P. (2003). Sex differences in begging vocalizations of nestling barn swallows, Hirundo rustica: Animal Behaviour Vol 66(6) Dec 2003, 1003-1010. *Shine, R., Langkilde, T., & Mason, R. T. (2003). Confusion within 'mating balls' of garter snakes: Does misdirected courtship impose selection on male tactics? : Animal Behaviour Vol 66(6) Dec 2003, 1011-1017. *Shine, R., & Mason, R. T. (2001). Courting male garter snakes (Thamnophis sirtalis parietalis) use multiple cues to identify potential mates: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 49(6) 2001, 465-473. *Stone, J. (2001). Face recognition: When a nod is better than a wink: Current Biology Vol 11(16) Aug 2001, R663-R664. *Stroessner, S. J. (1996). Social categorization by race or sex: Effects of perceived non-normalcy on response times: Social Cognition Vol 14(3) Fal 1996, 247-276. *Szekely, T., Cuthill, I. C., Yezerinac, S., Griffiths, R., & Kis, J. (2004). Brood sex ratio in the Kentish plover: Behavioral Ecology Vol 15(1) Jan 2004, 58-62. *Taraban, R., & Kempe, V. (1999). Gender processing in native and nonnative Russian speakers: Applied Psycholinguistics Vol 20(1) Mar 1999, 119-148. *Wild, H. A., Barrett, S. E., Spence, M. J., O'Toole, A. J., Cheng, Y. D., & Brooke, J. (2000). Recognition and sex categorization of adults' and children's faces: Examining performance in the absence of sex-stereotyped cues: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 77(4) Dec 2000, 269-291. *Wolfinger, N. H., & Rabow, J. (1997). The different voices of gender: Social recognition: Current Research in Social Psychology Vol 2(6) Oct 1997, No Pagination Specified. *Yamaguchi, A. (1998). Can a sexually dimorphic learned birdsong be used for male-female recognition? : Behaviour Vol 135(7) Oct 1998, 833-844. *Yoshida, H., & Toshima, T. (2007). Spatial frequency characteristics in recognizing the age and sex of faces: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 78(1) Apr 2007, 33-41. *Zhang, J.-X., Liu, Y.-J., Zhang, J.-H., & Sun, L. (2008). Dual role of preputial gland secretion and its major components in sex recognition of mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 95(3) Oct 2008, 388-394. *Zhang, J.-X., Ni, J., Ren, X.-J., Sun, L., Zhang, Z.-B., & Wang, Z.-W. (2003). Possible Coding for Recognition of Sexes, Individuals and Species in Anal Gland Volatiles of Mustela eversmanni and M. sibirica: Chemical Senses Vol 28(5) Jun 2003, 381-388. Dissertations *Kenyon, B. L. (1995). The relationship between understanding that gender is unchangeable and the development of sex-typed preferences in preschool-aged children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nakamura, T. (1996). Discrimination by pigeons of photographs containing pigeons and other bird species. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Percer, J. A. M. M. (2002). Exploring the causes of children's gender segregation: Behavioral compatibility versus gender categorization. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sokal, L. J. (2001). Mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters: Gender schematicity in the family context. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Zimmerman, B. J. (2002). Differences in children's implicit gender knowledge and explicit gender beliefs as a function of age and gender schematicity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category: Category:Evolutionary psychology